


Fanart & Stuff

by Doctor_Whore



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Crack, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Fae, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Animal Traits, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Dark Will Graham, Demon Will Graham, Digital Art, Doctor/Patient, Dom/sub, Drug Addiction, F/F, Fluff, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Hannibal Lecter is the Chesapeake Ripper, Licking, M/M, Nipple Play, Obsessive Hannibal Lecter, Omega Hannibal Lecter, Oral Fixation, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Prompt Fic, Vampire Hannibal Lecter, Wendigo Hannibal Lecter, Werewolf Will Graham, Young Hannibal Lecter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:53:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 4,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26053000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Whore/pseuds/Doctor_Whore
Summary: Like the title says. It's sort of a dumpster for prompts I came up with and love but I'm too lazy to write full stories so I just draw stuff for it and write the idea.
Relationships: Nigel (Charlie Countryman)/Adam Raki, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 24
Kudos: 214





	1. Black Butler AU

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe someone will get inspired by these? I would love reading stories without writing them xD  
> My drawings are meh but I'm improving slowly😜

Crossover with Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji

When Hannibal was a young boy, he and his twin sister-Mischa were abducted by occultists to summon the demon through the sacrifice of children. The sister was made into a stew that starving Hannibal ate and gone mad when he got to know about it. Summoning worked out thanks to this but not the way occultists wanted as the demon instead of serving them, offered his services to the boy, who for the price of his soul could use him however he deemed necessary.

Additional info:  
*Hannibal's pentagram is on his throat so he has a massive oral fixation when he grows up. He also has to hide the pentagram with turtlenecks and high collars of shirts.  
* Will has 7 hell hounds with him at all times that hide in his shadow. His animalistic demon form is a giant black wolf made out of shadows that can hide in any darkness, be it in the night, shadow or someone's heart. Of course, he hunts with his hounds with any of his 3 forms(demon form, wolf form and human one)  
*Will isn't much of a butler really and more like a friend who kills for Hannibal, he also teaches him about the world and survival.


	2. How season 4 should end

Every day for the past 2 years Hannibal comes back to their house and every time he sees lights on his heart flutters with pleasure. He didn't know how he needed someone who would be there when he came back until Will. But the first time in those 2 years the lights are off and the house looks dead from outside, the same way his house in Baltimore did. With a twist in his gut, he enters the house and smells the distinct sweetness of orange blossom (flower meaning-eternal love, the smell comes from candles) and roses and goes after the smell to the living room to see Will sitting with a glass of red wine there, the rest of the bottle chilling in the cooler and another glass standing beside the plate with roses and hand (which is cake) with a golden ring.


	3. Chesapeake Stripper

By day Hannibal is a renowned 35 y.o. psychiatrist but when the night falls on every Saturday night he dresses up in tasteful revealing clothes and performs. He is well known under the pseudonym "Ripper of Hearts" as his sensual moves hypnotize men and women alike, making them fall in love with him for a night, or longer, like in the case of Will Graham. The FBI profiler comes into the club by accident when looking for a pub and stays only for the beautiful man, glistening with sweat and dancing on the pole with such ease and grace that he can't take his eyes away. He comes to each performance from now on, leaving little anonymous trinkets for "the Ripper", first its flowers or sweets but it changes quickly to more intimate things, things that no one should know about Hannibal, dark presents full of meaning and oozing hungry love. He knows who leaves those gifts behind, of course. He doesn't know the man's name but the piercing predatory blue eyes he feels on himself each Saturday for the last 4 months make something bloom in his chest as his blood boils with need and excitement. 


	4. Dr. Lecter's oral fixation (nsfw art and prompt)

(How I want for s4 to look like [yes, I want porn there,okay?!]) Dr Lecter has an abnormal oral fixation, which is mostly shown through eating various foods. He can't stop analyzing new textures, blends of flavours and aromas, its so ingrained in his daily lifestyle that when he goes down on his Will he commits the taste of him to his mind, the weight and musky scent. He maps the whole length with his tongue, remembering every sensitive spot, vein, groove and protrusion. He is so immersed in the task at hand that he doesn't notice that Will already came and flooded his mouth. He tastes everything as if it was food, as if Will semen was like a bittersweet juice from the succulent fruit, he licks and licks making Will snarl and try to wreck his ravenous mouth from Will's cock. He gets hooked on the taste of WIll. From that point on Hannibal has his "three meals a day", in the morning before breakfast in their bedroom or kitchen, during lunch break at his new practice in Cuba and after dinner in their bedroom. Will allows it only because it doesn't make Hannibal suck him off once but so hard that Will feels like his cock would fall off.


	5. Nice nip nops you got there Dr. Lecter (NSFW)

When Will sees Hannibal without a shirt for the first time he can't believe how small and cute his nipples are. He gets a bit obsessive on them when they finally become intimate, always biting, sucking and teasing them to the point that they become so sensitive that even Hannibal's silk pyjama shirts make him aroused. They discuss the matter and decide that Will can do anything he wants with them for two days a week and leave them alone for the rest. Unfortunately for Hanni, nipple play became so pleasurable that now he has difficulty reaching orgasm without it, so in the end, they go back to doing in every time when they get intimate. Will also has problems though the whole time when there's this ban because those perky things just look at him when Hannibal is on top of him or when he is. 


	6. Lying Angel & Grumpy Devil

Every human being has an angel beside her or his right shoulder and a devil beside left. Always murmuring into our ears what should we do to become better or worse and at such times they argue, but occasionally there's a moment when the decision is simply grey and both parties agree on something.

Because life isn't just black and white, good versus evil, but is a myriad of grey tones. And the only person who knows which decision is which colour is ourselves. Even with a devil on our left, and an angel on our right, we are the ones who decide what is good and what is bad and so with that the contracted devil and angel change with our own decisions.

This story is about such a change. The change in the lying angel and a grouchy devil.

When Anne was born, she was assigned an angel and the devil, like everyone else on the planet earth. With the first breath, she took, on the left side of her small hospital bed stood a dark-haired, black-clad devil with a frown on his face and a smiley flamboyantly dressed angel on her right.

'Good evening.' Said angel with a fake smile plastered to his face. Devil only looked at him up and down and sighed with resignation, rolling his eyes. Angel wore a three-piece suit in various hues of red, not the most typical colour chosen by angles but who was he to judge? He had his job to do for this one human lifetime and he could go back to his hellhounds at the edge of Hell. Angel's eyes thinned in disapproval at being ignored and instead of backing down like any other angel in the presence of the devil, he leaned down to observe his new charge.

'She's quite a beautiful child.' His speech was not really addressed to anyone but if his new job partner would answer him this time he had no objections to it. He loved playing with devils, even though they were such predictable creatures, with all their temptations and evil deeds. They often tried not only to make people evil but also to destroy them from the inside out. Not like Hannibal cared much about it, if someone didn't have enough motivation to survive what was the point for them to live?

At the comment, Will leaned involuntarily and something sized his black heart like a vice. The red chubby cheeks, the golden lock of hair at the top of her head and a pair of green eyes that looked at him curiously made something in him break. Will wasn't one for appreciating beauty and art but this child, this buddle in a soft pink blanket made him chuckle with mirth and give her his index finger, which she grabbed and put in her little mouth to chew on it. Will giggled and said 'Yes, she is.'

The whole thing was observed by an angel who couldn't believe his own eyes. He never saw a devil act this way and the surprise wasn't something he experienced often. But the smile on this devil, even a small one, was truly something he wanted to see more often. He looked from his partner to the baby in the hospital crib and deduced that it was the first time for him to come to earth, and wasn't that an interesting thing?

'My name is Hannibal. Could you give me yours, as we will spend some time together raising this child?' Angel smiled lightly but this time truly which didn't escape Will's dilated pupils that instantly came back into slits when he looked at Hannibal.

'Will.' he said curtly and nodded in greeting as if he noticed him just now. 

'Nice to meet you, Will. I hope that our work together brings wonderful fruits for this child.'

Will hummed in affirmation and tried to take away his finger only for the baby to grip it harder. A little bit taken aback he looked at the angel for assistance who with glee in his whiskey-gold eyes tickled Anne's belly making her laugh chirpily and let Will's finger go to instead grab with both hands Hannibal's sleeve, to owner's dismay, starting to lick it and chew it leaving her's sticky saliva behind.

Will cracked up so hard at the way the angel tried gently but oddly to take away his sleeve from's baby's grip that his tail started to beat the ground in rhythm. 

'I see you find my distress funny as any devil would.' the coldness in his voice flabbergasted Will for a minute but he only smirked.

'Of course, I'm still the devil but I find more pleasure in seeing it through such ridiculous things as this lovely scene than in the War.' 

Hannibal hummed and noticed he didn't really mind the rudeness Will showed towards him, another unexpected thing to catalogue in his mind palace about his new partner. The devil was a peculiar one, he wasn't naive, he saw right through Hannibal's fakeness in the beginning but in some way he was pure. 

A pure devil? What a lovely discovery that was! And to be paired with the immoral angel? That couldn't be a coincidence. 

Hannibal thanked his parent in Heaven, who abandoned all of them a long time ago but still observed how the world was turning, and promised himself to crack open this devil to see what was inside. He had a feeling it wouldn't be the last time he would surprise him.


	7. Werewolf Will

Will Graham is a type 2 werewolf (Hannibal the Ca(t)nnibal Universe). He is the alpha of his pack of strays and doesn't need any other weres or humans in his life, until he meets Hannibal Lecter who is as much of a loner as he is. They find a companion in each other and when Will smells blood on Hannibal, he knows who his friend is. But instead of being a good hunt dog for FBI, Will stays loyal to only one person who treats him as something more than just some dog type-person. They become partners in crime when Will tells Hannibal he knows and sees him. Hannibal falls in love with Will's loyalty and primal instincts and courts him the only way he knows how- with food and attentiveness. Will acts sometimes like a sweet puppy and sometimes like a wild wolf but Hannibal loves both and just showers his future mate with as much love as he can. They kill pigs which don't deserve to live and Hannibal is pinning for Will until the werewolf tells him he could smell Hannibal's arousal for years now and just waited for the good doctor to make a move. Hannibal asks him why he told him just now and Will answers that he was just curious and grins, showing his sharp snow-white wolf teeth. 


	8. Will, you have some dubious tastes in mates

Will is a simple man with simple problems, which are mostly caused by his empathy disorder.

One evening, while walking the dogs, he notices a black bony figure running between the trees. Instead of running away like any other normal person, he follows the apparition. He feels almost a magnetic attraction to this creature. However, after landing on a meadow between parts of the forest, he loses the creature. When he comes home, he can't stop thinking about it. The scent of pomegranates still penetrates his nostrils as he remembers the figure from the forest. Since then, he spends his days working and nights searching for the creature, its scent still enticing him to catch it. He begins bringing food to the place where he first met it. First, it is fruits and pieces of dried meat where only the meat disappears, but the creature still does not appear, so he begins to leave fresher and fresher pieces of meat, until he catches a deer and feels creatures presence while ripping carcass open.

When he turns around, he sees it - a tall, obsidian black monster with antlers on its head. White eyes shackle him in a place when a beast cocks its head with transparent curiosity.As the creature approaches him, the scent of pomegranates hits him with such force that he falls to his knees and dips his hands in fresh deer blood. The beast raises its head and begins to sniff the air itself, at the same time getting closer and closer to Will. Instead of panicking, Will freezes, seeing at the interest between the creature's legs, and not only in the form of a hard cock but slick as well. It turns out that the creature is an omega, which is why Will aka alpha cannot resist it.

This is how their story begins.

Stagman introduces himself as Hannibal and it turns out that he is a man who was kidnapped by fae when he was still a child, therefore his body adapted to the magic that surrounded him in the fae world. (He has the same manner as Hannibal and has beautiful hair, only longer, in a braid !!!)  
Hannibal says he accepts courting the gifts Will gives him, which scares Will and so he stops entering the forest. However, Hannibal has already caught his future mate's scent and brings his dark gifts to Will's door. He uses his magic on Will and feeds him enchanted pomegranates at night, initiating his transformation.  
Will notices changes in his own behaviour and appearance too late and he succumbs to the omega. As the final stage of metamorphosis, he must kill enough people to fill a small pool with their blood and then bathe in it.  
Killing is easy for him because he decides to get rid of the worst scum he can, but he panics when he is about to sink into the blood. Hannibal enters the pool and pulls Will with him, slowly pulling him below the surface. 

The blood peels off his skin and reveals his inner monster: he has a pair of raven black wings, antlers made of rock-hard branches that extend all the way to the middle of his back, his feet are wolf-like paws, and he has chocolate fur from the waist down and around his neck. 

The first thing they do when Will emerges is the consummation of their relationship and they bite each other, becoming fully intertwined.


	9. Yandere Hannibal

Everything is the same but Hannibal after seeing Will for the first time goes completely into yandere mode and just stalks poor profiler, sends him gifts, touches him, flirts with him and is jealous of anyone who touches the man. In the end, Will goes with it because he needs someone who is so obsessively in love with him that his empathy doesn't find anything untrue in Hannibal's feelings, which just make him feel like a human being for the first time and not a buddle of neuroses and nightmares. Everything is candies and unicorns until someone flirts with Will and Hannibal goes full yandere on them and kills them and displays them.(Will notices thanks to this kill that Hanni is a serial killer). The drama unfolds and yandere Hanni goes stir shit crazy without Will by his side and has some radical ideas for the man....


	10. Let's meet once a year for all the eternity(Demon AU)

Every year on the 31st of October demons from all around the world come back to hell to dance all day until the clock strikes 3 a.m. and the witching hour begins and so the fun of torturing humans commences.

Every year for the last 665 years Hannibal participates in the event with pleasure as the social butterfly that he makes him one of the most popular demons in the gigantic ballroom. Nevertheless, he doesn't expect on the 666th year to meet face to face with the Beast. The Beast doesn't care much for any of the guests and prefers to spend his time observing devils and demons. Because of his status, no one comes near him until curious vampire asks him for a dance. They waltz to the old dark music under the blood-red candlelight until the clock strikes 3 am and Will stays in hell(cause he can leave it on the Day of Reckoning) and so Hannibal enamoured with him stays there till the sunrise when the ballroom starts to tear down itself to built itself again the next year. Will goes back to his silence in hell, waiting and observing the world through mirrors and Hannibal goes back to his castle in Lithuania where he waits for the next year ball to meet his love.


	11. The wedding night is such a horrific event (REVERSE GENDER)

In the old times' dark Gods were much more powerful and known but it doesn't mean that they stopped existing. They still roam through the fog at night to look for blood even if it was not sacrificed. There are woods so well known for the disappearances in them that no one for many years enters the dense area in fear of it becoming their grave. Unfortunately for Will, no one was able to tell her that when she arrived at her new home that was abandoned in the middle of this forest. But even without knowing this, she learned about the whole thing fast. On the first night, someone was knocking on the door the whole night. On the second, she saw a shadow running from window to window that peered into each room, even ones on the second floor. The only things that could be seen were eyes glassy shining white eyes. On third, there was a melodic deep female voice that called to open the door or for help but Will wasn't one to fall for such cheap tricks and so she went into the small town to investigate what wasn't allowing her to sleep. As it turned out that didn't help much as townspeople had even less idea about the creature that haunted the forest, the only thing they knew was that it was dangerous and that Will should get out of there as soon as possible. But Will spent all her savings on this small piece of (supposed) heaven and so decided to try bribing the creature. First, she left a few fishes she caught at the stream nearby. But the creature instead of leaving her alone started to whisper into the window of her bedroom. She thanked for the gift but in a subtle way told her "diet" was of another kind. Will didn't answer to it but the next night left a whole roe and when the creature came to thank again she asked her name to what creature was positively surprised and said her name was Hann. From that point on there was sort of companionship between earthbound Will and goddess Hann, that turned out to be an old deity that protected this forest(which was much much bigger) and it's residents from dark shadows of the night. But with time came changes and Hann couldn't stay pure and protective when people started to destroy the area in her charge and turned to darkness for asylum. But with allowing darkness into her heart came hunger and so she became vindictive and hungry for the flesh of those who were a threat to the peace of the forest. Will taught Hann about the human world and feed her and Hann told Will stories about old times and herself. That didn't change the constant caution that Will exhibited towards Hann, who asked every night if she could come in. That went for over a year and they created a sort of routine that allowed them to have conversations and for Will to sleep enough so she could still function throughout the day. But came a night that drunk poachers came into the forest and Hann brought them before Will's house to sacrifice them to the darkness and make her power stronger which allowed her to come into Will's house and stay there with her even if she didn't want it. After arguments, cries, love-confessions etc. and explanations, they came to an agreement that they were going to live together and see how life would turn out. Hann stayed till the end of Will's life and when her soul left her body Hann sacrificed Will's body to darkness so she could stay with her as a "servant" of the goddess and the same night they held a wedding in the moonlight and blood.


	12. An angel & an addict(spacedogs)

Nigel is at his lowest. He almost died because of the bullet to his head but at the same time, he feels he is dead. At least inside. Gabi is dead as is Charlie, Darko leaves him to his own devices when he finally snaps and overdoses...  
They bring him back from the brink of death but he still snorts cocaine like air and drinks alcohol like its water. Darko sends him out of Romania for his own protection and he ends up in some shithole in California. There he meets his angel with a halo. Adam asks him if he needs help when Nigel face-floor's during one of his binges. He looks like a stereotypical beggar so the question surprises him. He looks up and sees an angel with a white halo(the light street behind Adam's head). And he can almost see with his bleary gaze the outline of wings. He thinks it's finally his time and he finally OD'ed so well he http://died.So he thanks and takes the angel's hand and goes with the man who brings him to the hospital.

He is reluctantly taken in when the angel tells him to pay for hospital and he loses consciousness there. When he wakes up in a hospital bed, still alive, he doesn't know if the angel was a hallucination or not. So he looks for him where he met him last.

After a week of looking sober, he cracks and snorts again, plummeting into despair and need to meet his saviour and that's how Adam finds him again, laying on the pavement near his apartment. This time he takes Nigel in as the man begs him

He listens to Nigel's muddled stories and confessions and Nigel begs again that he can stay with Adam. And so he tells the man he can stay only if Nigel is sober and thaf he will help him with that. And so through struggles,pain,meltdowns and....

The sex they somehow help each other to emotionally grow up and fall in love again. Nigel new(and only)addition is Adam and he tries his best for him(and ends up being successful)and Adam grows as a person and deals better with his environment and society


	13. When evolution made your G-spot in your ass(spacedogs)

Adam is a urologist,Nigel hits that side of 40 that it's a good idea to check if his prostate is doing okay.He doesn't expect to get a gorgeous man to do an exam, where of course he gets hard. Crack ensures😜


	14. Marking & shirt garters

* * *


	15. Grunge Hannibal




	16. Bath time in Cuba S4




	17. ANIMATING IS HARD

<https://twitter.com/i/status/1358968419366887427>


	18. Valentine's Day

"I'm starving for your heart, Will."

"Then eat it whole. Don't leave anything behind."


	19. NSFW Catnnibal




	20. NSFW Sub Hannibal




	21. Licking is sexy




End file.
